zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 26
Official Summary Special one-shot issue written and illustrated by Sarah Graley (Rick and Morty: Lil' Poopy Superstar, Kim Reaper)! There's a new kid in skool, and his name is GIR...B? GIRB?! That's just GIR with an extra B tacked on the end! But somehow the skoolkids are all fooled—except ZIM of course, he'd recognize his lackey... er, slave... er, servant?... anywhere! And also Dib, because he's the only one who can see through bad human disguises, apparently.https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-27 Release Issue 26 was released on December 13, 2017. Variations Iz comic 26 var.jpg|Sarah Graley standard retail cover Iz comic 26.jpg|Simon Troussellier variant cover Issue #26 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Sarah Graley standard retail cover #Simon Troussellier variant cover Characters in Issue #26 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with Dib ranting as he tries to bring attention to the fact that the new student in class is clearly GIR in a poor disguise. Zim hastily denies knowing GIR before quietly questioning why he's at skool, with GIR stating that it's just because he was bored and wanted to visit Zim. Ms. Bitters makes Zim and Dib sit down and has GIR introduce himself, which he does by adding a "B" onto the end of his name and thus calling himself GIRB. As he sits down, Dib continues to try and point out that he's a robot, but everyone merely views him as a bully picking on the new kid, while Zim keeps denying knowing GIR. Ms. Bitters forces everyone to focus on their schoolwork, but Dib is convinced that Zim is planning something big which requires GIR's help, and decides to keep a close eye on him. Dib follows GIR all day, as he befriends all of the other Skoolchildren. He can't find any evidence of GIR or Zim being up to anything, but decides to keep following GIR, eventually following him back to Zim's Base. Once GIR is inside the base, Zim angrily asks him why he was at skool, with GIR repeating that he was there to visit Zim, and that he made new friends and learned all their secrets. Zim is excited to hear this, as he thinks this information might be important, only to find that GIR has removed and buried his memory chip to make room for gifts for his new friends. Zim decides to go find the chip the following day, while Dib finds the holes GIR dug in the base's yard and jumps in to investigate them. The next morning, Zim enters the holes to find the memory chip, and orders GIR to stay and wait for him, though he quickly forgets this and goes to skool. Zim explores the tunnels GIR dug, which are full of garbage, food, and random items GIR has collected, and runs into Dib, who has been exploring them all night. Confronting each other, Zim accidentally reveals to Dib that he's looking for GIR's memory chip; Dib is disappointed that Zim's not actually up to anything after all, but decides to retrieve the chip himself as proof of Zim's existence. Zim finds the chip first, but Dib catches up and shoots at Zim with a gun he found in the tunnels, only to find out it's a muffin shooter that GIR uses to get muffins into his mouth. Still, Dib manages to use it against Zim, shooting muffins into his eyes and blinding him. Dib uses this opportunity to grab the memory chip, only for Zim to overload the muffin shooter, causing the cavern they're in to rapidly fill up with muffins. The amount of muffins eventually bursts through the roof of the cavern, which as it turns out was right underneath Ms. Bitters' classroom. GIR is so excited to see the muffins and Zim that he sheds his human disguise and then puts on his dog one, but to Dib's shock no one seems to notice or care, being more excited about the presence of a dog and telling Dib to shut up. Zim and GIR leave skool, with Zim feeding GIR a muffin containing the memory chip. With the memory data restored, Zim commands GIR to tell him the students' secrets, only to find that it's all useless skool gossip. Annoyed, he angrily tells GIR to delete all the stored information as the issue ends. Facts of Doom *This is the fifth oneshot issue, after Issues 6, 11, 16, and 21. *Oddly, Dib isn't wearing his glasses at all in this issue. *At one point, GIR is seen holding a cat that looks a lot like Tuna from Issue 11. A similar colored cat appears in the subplot in Issue 17. *This is the fourth time GIR has set foot in the Skool, the first three being in "A Room with a Moose", "The Voting of the Doomed", and Issue 19, respectively, while the fifth time is in Issue 45. *Zim is at one point shown with six spider legs coming out of his PAK, despite the fact that he's usually shown to just have four. *Jessica is seen in Ms. Bitters' class, despite not being a student of her classroom. This would make it the second time she has been mistaken for a student of Ms. Bitters by the writers, since she also appeared in "A Room with a Moose". *This issue contains a rare case of swearing in Invader Zim, as Zim refers to the tunnel network as a "Hell" pit. *One of the secrets GIR shares is that Alex is "the one who gave everyone lice that time", implying she's the one responsible for the lice outbreak in "Lice" instead of Melvin. Unless this is just a random remark and refers to a different lice outbreak. *Another secret GIR shares is that Carl thinks that Zim smells like bologna, possibly referring to the episode "Bolognius Maximus". *GIR's "skoolboy" disguise looks a bit like the one he wore in "Door to Door", but with more of his face visible through the "mouth", stuffing leaking out of the head, and a pink hat added. It isn't quite clear if it's the same suit, older and somewhat worn (hence the rips and visible stuffing), or a second one. *The hat GIR wears as part of his human disguise looks a lot like the one worn by Timmy Turner on another Nickelodeon cartoon, The Fairly Oddparents. *Zim is at one point shown picking his nose, despite the fact that Irkens don't have noses. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 26 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues Category:Volume 6